The present invention relates to a sunscreen and insect repellent composition, and more specifically to a clear, water-based sunscreen and insect repellent composition.
Outdoor daytime activities such as picnicking, hiking, fishing, swimming and exercise can expose people participating in these activities in certain environments to annoying and sometimes disease carrying insects, and to the damaging effects of ultraviolet (UV) exposure from both UVA and UVB radiation from the sun.
Insect repellents can provide a measure of relief from insects, which are not only a nuisance but can also be carriers of disease. Depending on the product, the insect repellent composition can be administered directly to the skin or clothing, or both, typically before anticipated exposure. The insect repellent can be in the form of a gel, lotion, cream, stick, mousse, wipe or spray and should be suitable for application to human skin in an amount sufficient to provide satisfactory insect repellency.
The concentration of insect repellent active contained in the composition will depend on the level of protection desired and can vary depending upon the specific insect repellent active used.
Sunscreen compositions can provide a measure of relief from exposure to the sun based on a scale of increasing protection from 1 to 50. The scale is called the Sun Protection Factor, or “SPF”. The SPF value of a sunscreen allows consumers to determine the degree of sunburn protection they are willing to accept for a given period of time during direct exposure to the sun's ultraviolet rays. Additional information about SPF can be found in 21 CFR Part 352 “Sunscreen Drug Products For Over-The-Counter Human Use”. 
Most commercially available insect repellents that contain sunscreen components are water-based opaque emulsions in the form of a cream or lotion.
There are other commercially available combination sunscreen and insect repellent formulations that are anhydrous. These anhydrous formulations are usually mixtures of different insect repellent actives and sunscreen oils that are generally in liquid form. These anhydrous formulations can also contain solid sunscreen compounds that solubilize in the oily sunscreen and/or insect repellent compounds.